


Merry Christmas, Jefferson

by Remlundskan



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Wish Fulfillment, bareback, costume play, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Jefferson lost his breath for a moment. The older man was unbelievably hot. Not in any of his fantasies had Santa been that attractive, Jefferson had mostly been focusing on the outfit and the body and the feeling of the jolly old man pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Looking at him now… was like having every single one of his fantasies realized, and then some. The red suit, the black, shiny buttons straining against the big belly, the boots… Jefferson got hard just from looking at him.So he had a thing for Santa Claus. Different strokes for different folks, right?





	Merry Christmas, Jefferson

Jefferson tried to be quiet as he left his bedroom and headed for the living room, where he could hear the unmistakable sounds of someone laughing softly. This was it, he thought to himself. He was gonna catch Santa for real this time, instead of missing him every single year.

But when he peaked around the corner, hoping to catch the man off guard, Santa was already looking right at him.

“Hello, Jefferson!”

“Oh, my god!” Jefferson lost his breath for a moment. The older man was unbelievably hot. Not in any of his fantasies had Santa been that attractive, Jefferson had mostly been focusing on the outfit and the body and the feeling of the jolly old man pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Looking at him now… was like having every single one of his fantasies realized, and then some. The red suit, the black, shiny buttons straining against the big belly, the beard… Jefferson got hard just from looking at him.

So he had a thing for Santa Claus. Different strokes for different folks, right?

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed, young man? No one is supposed to see me, you know that.”

Jefferson couldn’t speak. If he opened his mouth now, nothing but drool would come out. He had planned this for so long. Every time he would see Santa at the mall, smiling with all those lucky kids sitting on his lap, he had added some detail to his plan. He was gonna catch the man off guard, and that man was going to make all of Jefferson’s dreams into a reality.

“Good boys stay in bed until Christmas morning. Have you been a good boy, Jefferson?”

He hadn’t, actually, quite the opposite, but Santa probably knew that already, knew all about the thing that Jefferson so desperately wanted, what he had wished for, in secret, for years now.

“No…” Santa said, his eyes on Jefferson tenting briefs, no doubt seeing the damp stain as Jefferson grew even more aroused, “you have been a bad, naughty boy, haven’t you?”

Jefferson swallowed, still unable to speak. He had thought about this for so long that now, when it was actually happening, he was so overcome with all these feelings of lust and sin that he could barely move.

“I know what you want for Christmas, Jefferson, and it’s a very, very naughty thing for a young man to ask for. Do you know what happens to naughty boys, Jefferson?” Santa removed his gloves. “Naughty boys deserve a punishment. Naughty boys gets a big hard dick in their tight little ass!”

Jefferson couldn’t stop a groan and he struggled to find the right words, but all he could think of to say was:

“Yes, Santa… please, yes…”

“Alright, come over here and take those (he pointed at ruined briefs) off.”

There was something almost comical about the way Jefferson hurried to obey the command and Santa laughed. Jefferson wanted nothing more than to worship this beautiful man for hours. He kicked his briefs away as soon as they were off, and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. Could Santa tell that he was drooling? He probably could but Jefferson didn’t care.

The reality of the situation was getting to him.

“Oh… wow…” was the only thing that came to mind. He was standing, naked and hard, in the living room in front of Santa Claus and Santa… still had his suit on. The only thing that was out of place was that his fly was open, and his cock was out. Jefferson was shaking, he was so turned on. He tentatively reached out to touch, to make sure this was real and not another one of his vivid dreams, and he moaned out loud when his hand felt solid flesh, hard and warm and alive.

“Take me!”

“My, we are eager, aren’t we?” Santa said, smiling friendly at him and walked right past Jefferson to go sit on the couch, his cock standing proudly out of his pants. “Why don’t you come over here and sit on Santa’s lap?”

“Oh, god…”

Jefferson’s whole body was tingling with anticipation as he walked closer to the couch. Was this really happening?! Was he finally gonna get what he had been longing for? It was obvious that Santa was going to do this fully clothed and Jefferson’s heart nearly came to a full stop. This was everything he had dreamed of, and more.

When he got closer, Santa reached out to grab him by the waist and turn him around. Jefferson, who could be a good boy when he wanted to, bent forward a bit to give Santa a better view of his ass. Next thing he knew, there was a tongue in his hole, and two fingers, opening him up.

“Oh…”

Jefferson would have fallen over, had Santa not held him in his place with a strong hand. Santa was licking his ass! Santa Claus had two fingers in his hole and that thought alone was enough to bring him to the edge. He wasn’t gonna last long, he knew that. This had been a fantasy of his for actual years… It would be a damn miracle if he lasted a full minute.

Well, Christmas was a time for miracles, wasn’t it?

“I… really need you to take me… right now, Santa, please…”

The tongue was gone as soon as that last word left Jefferson’s lips, and the fingers as well.

“Come on, then… Sit on Santa’s lap and I will give you your present.”

Jefferson turned around so fast he lost his balance for a second, and then climbed up on the couch, positioning himself right above Santa’s hard cock. He wanted to both close his eyes, and not miss a single second, as he lowered himself down, Santa’s cock going inside him like it belonged there.

He was about to be properly screwed by freaking Santa Claus.

A full minute? He wouldn’t be able to last 20 seconds!

As soon as he was fully impaled on Santa’s cock, he started to move, bouncing up and down, almost desperately. Good god, it felt good, it was better than he could have imagined and when he opened his eyes, he looked right at the face of the man he loved with all his heart.

“S… Santa… Fuck… I’m not gonna… Fuck, Shelly, it’s too much…”

All he got was in return was a soft laugh, and Jefferson was panting, moaning loudly as his lover kept on pounding his cock into him. Fuck, had it been even 10 seconds? Because he was ready to explode.

“I’m cumming, Shelly… I’m gonna fucking cum… fuck, I love you…”

In response, his lover increased his speed, pushing into him like there was no tomorrow, just like every single one of Jefferson's Santa fantasies and Jefferson cried out as he came, still bouncing on Shelly’s cock. Ropes of cum ruined the Santa suit that he bought for his love not three days ago and he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.

Shelly followed not 30 seconds later, groaning out Jefferson’s name as he emptied himself inside his young lover, Jefferson’s arms wrapped around his neck as he rode out the waves.

Jefferson’s body was still shaking when Shelly gently helped him up and then down beside him on the couch. There were some difficulty forming words, on account of his brain being turned to smithereens, but he managed to smile at his lover, wordlessly thanking him for making his fantasy a reality.

They were definitely doing that again!


End file.
